Three Times Cato Screamed Like a Girl
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games revealed a strong young man with a tough fighting demeanor. Only Clove knows what's underneath all that muscle. She has seen the three times that Cato screamed like a girl. ONESHOT only!


**Disclaimer: **Everyone on Fanfiction wishes they owned the Hunger Games. Including me, so obviously I don't own 'em :D

**A/N:** This is my first Cato/Clove aka Clato fic!

* * *

One

"Cato! You're up!" The boys' gymnastics coach called. Gymnastics was part of the District 2 training regimen so the potential tributes had proper flexibility and strength. Eight year old Cato flexed his visible biceps and ran for the horse. His bare feet hit the spring-board and he sailed through the air with his legs spread attempting to straddle the horse. His hands hit the foam covering the hard metal surface. Suddenly his grip slipped. He pivoted to try and fall on the mat, but ended up coming down hard on the horse in a perfect straddle. A high pitched squeal echoed through the 4th Avenue Training Center as Cato rolled off the horse and lay on the mat. "Cato? C'mon, sonny get up!"

"COACH!" Cato yelped, his voice several octaves too high. "OW! _OW! MY BOY PARTS HURT SOOO BAAAAD!" _He was rolling around on the mat groaning.

"Get in line and try again! Go on!" District Two trainers rarely showed mercy. Cato's face was red out of sheer pain. His blush darkened as he waddled past a line of girls doing exercises on the mats.

"Cato screams like a gi-i-i-rl! Cato screams like a g-i-i-i-rl!" One little girl with her bushy hair in a high pony-tail chanted as her friends unashamedly pointed and giggled. Cato stood in line whimpering hoping no one here would ever remember this day.

Two

Cato was done with training for the day. He was piping hot and sweaty from working with the heavy weapons such as spears and large swords. He ran into the locker room and grinned. This was a first in District Two history: A tribute getting the Training Center locker room all to himself. He knew he had to hurry before the other thirteen year olds finished with training. He turned on one of the shower-heads to cold and hopped under. He whistled to himself as he soaped his body down. "Aaah! This feels soooo gooooood!" He opened his eyes as a stall opened in another part of the shower area. Some teens were a bit shy about showering in front of their peers, so the privacy stalls were for them. He made a confused noise as he saw a pink towel flick across the opening.

"AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" The owner of the pink towel screamed upon seeing Cato.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cato screamed upon realizing that Clove - a fellow thirteen year old trainee - a _ female_ trainee was staring at him in the shower. Cato kept on screaming.

"CATO YOU FREAK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANEM ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM?" Clove screamed.

"YOU'RE IN THE BOYS' LOCKER ROOM!" Cato screamed back, his voice still an octave higher than usual. Clove maintained her glare into his face after her eyes flicked up and down the rest of him.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Clove yelled. Cato turned off the water and looked around. Fear and embarrassment paralyzed him. Clove continued glaring at him.

"CLOVE!" Another girl called. "Let me borrow your lotion!" Clove's two sidekicks that were constantly by her side during both school and training hours came over to the shower area. "AAAAAAAGH! GROOOOOOOSS! THERE'S A BOY IN HERE!" the girls screamed terrified.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cato screamed, his voice jumping up even higher. "THE GIRLS KEEP COMING!"

"WELL, GET OUT YOU PERV!" Without thinking, Clove whipped off her towel and threw it at Cato's nether regions before pushing him out of the room.

"Hey! Clove!" Cato yelled. "My clothes are in there!"

"TOO BAD!" Clove hollered back. "You're not worthy of boys' clothes anyway! You spent five minutes in the GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM!"

Three

"So," Clove said smiling as she and Cato walked hand in hand from the Training Center. "Tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah." Cato said grinning. "The trainers nominated me as volunteer." Clove grinned.

"Nervous?" Clove asked. Cato shrugged.

"Nah." Cato muttered.

"That's my man." Clove said grinning. Cato stared into her eyes as she stroked his face. Suddenly she pushed him into the wall of a nearby building and began kissing him.

"Clove -" Cato whispered.

"My parents won't be back from the quarry for another two hours." Clove whispered as she wrapped her legs tighter around Cato's hips.

"Oh - Ok." Cato grunted. Clove peeled herself off her training partner and pulled him down the streets of District Two to her house.

Clove's room was austere. A bed was in the middle with a simple grey blanket. Her desk was a simple wood table, and her marble floor was spotless. The only personal item on her dresser was a block of wood that held a variety of throwing knives. Cato had only a moment to look around before he was basically thrown onto the bed. Clove jumped on top of him and made it very clear what her intentions were. He kissed her roughly indicating his feelings were mutual. "CLOVE!" He screamed a long half an hour later. He gripped her shoulders as she pressed herself to him. "CLOVE!" Clove started laughing through her heavy breathing.

"Cato - oh - Cato - you're such a hot studly man - _but you still scream like a girl!_" She gasped. They bore down on each other harder until they were both satisfied. Cato blushed. Clove kissed him again. "When you come home to me as a Victor, I will make you scream like a girl every night."

"Ok, Clove." Cato whispered. He smiled. "I like that idea too."


End file.
